


The Song of the Forgotten

by RazberryMagic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Annabeth is a Hunter, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Percy is a God, Romance, and fail, i try to be melodramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazberryMagic/pseuds/RazberryMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth chose to become a Hunter at age 14, to be with the closest person she had to a sister. 2 years later, a heartbroken Percy chooses immortality to become his Father's lieutenant. A new prophecy is revealed 10 years later, and they, along with the Seven must unite to restore peace among the forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my sister's birthday today and she wanted me to write her a fanfiction! She wanted a very angsty fic but I can't write sad things, trust me, Snicker Bars was supposed to be a tragedy but it's a comedy now (because of the story or my writing skills - you decide!). Anyway hope you guys like it!

"Percy. Percy! Percy, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Percy snapped out of his sleep, and pulled Riptide from his pocket, or tried to at least. He looked down, he was wearing his pajama bottoms, and pretty much nothing else. And was he lying on a ping-pong table? Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around, he was no longer in his bedroom under the sea in his father's palace.

"Wait, was I sleeping on the ping-pong table?" Chiron's amused facial expression, coupled with Grover his, former, best friend's barely disguised chuckles were all the reply he needed.

Grover's chuckles turned into unapologetic guffaws and Percy turned to glare at him. "Actually Percy," Chiron schooled his face to be calm and turned to Percy, "We came down here to discuss something and found you here. I take it you don't know what you are doing here either?"

"No!" Percy protested as he swung himself off the ping-pong table, he wobbled as his feet touched the ground, "Whoa, not used to the land yet, give me minute."

"Here," calming himself, Grover grabbed a chair for Percy, "Sit down, man."

"Thanks, dude," Percy sat down with a grateful sigh, "Like I was saying, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I went to sleep in my bedroom, under the sea, yesterday."

Chiron looked slightly worried as he rubbed his chin, "This is certainly very strange."

"Maybe I can help?" The trio turned to the doorway.

"Rachel!" Percy got up from his chair as Rachel walked toward him, "Long time no see!"

"Percy," Rachel wrapped him in a hug,"You're looking good for 26."

"Man, I forgot," Grover bleated, "Happy Birthday, bro!"

"Thanks, goatboy, Rachel," Percy shrugged, "So what's with the getup?" he gestured to Rachel's clothes, instead of her usual paint splattered jeans and Camp Half-Blood shirt, she wore a pastel-y sundress, albeit with a Camp Half-Blood shirt on top.

"Excuse me, I think this looks très fashionable," Rachel sniffed, and then laughed, "Katie and some of the other campers are going shopping for Katie's dress and they asked me to wear something cute and feminine. They never said I couldn't wear anything on top of it."

Percy laughed, "So you have to wear a dress to buy another dress?"

Rachel looked shocked, "It's not just any another dress! Don't tell me you forgot?" seeing Percy's blank look she continued, "Katie's wedding dress? For her wedding? She and Travis are getting married in a couple weeks and I distinctly remember them sending you an invite!"

"Oh, gods!" Percy exclaimed, "I totally forgot! Well, those two have been acting like an old married couple for so long now, I think I kind of forgot they weren't really married."

"Let's get back to the topic, everyone. Well, Rachel," Chiron turned to her, his tail flicking nervously, "You said you could help figure this out?"

"Yeah about that," Rachel coughed, "I felt a prophecy coming on so I hurried down here-"

"You can feel a prophecy coming on? Like a sneeze?" Percy interrupted, laughing.

"Exactly, Percy. You're really concentrating on the most important issue here," Rachel snickered and Percy pulled a mock-angry face, Rachel continued to Chiron, "Anyway, then I saw you and Grover, and Percy on the ping-pong table, and I put two and two together. Maybe the Fates need him to hear this prophecy."

"Well then," Chiron stepped away from her, and motioned to Percy and Grover, "Let's give her some space."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rachel's eyes glowed green and smoke flowed her around her like a veil. Percy shielded his eyes as Rachel started glowing and a wind picked up in the small room, "Children of storm, fire, strength, charms / Magic and wars are called to arms / Led by maiden and son of seas / Must finish the pact and restore peace."

Grover backed away from Rachel and tripped over a chair, "Wow, that's some prophecy."

"What was it?" Rachel looked pale in the face.

"Um," Percy thought for a moment, "Children of storm, fire, strength, charms / Magic and wars are called to arms / Led by maiden and son of seas-"

"Must finish the pact and restore peace," Chiron rubbed his chin, "This doesn't sound like an immediate prophecy, this might take longer to be fulfilled."

Percy shook his head, the prophecy mentioned seven heroes, and the only seven heroes he knew lying around that fit that description were the Seven. For the war against Gaea almost a decade ago, seven heroes had been chosen, four heroes from the Roman camp and three from the Greek.

Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper and Clarisse. Even though they were separated from each other now, Percy knew they still kept in touch.

"I don't think so, Chiron," Percy voiced, "I mean, the demigods have got to be the Seven. Storm is Jason, fire Leo, strength and charms are Reyna and Piper and magic is most probably Hazel. And wars, well you would normally say Ares or Mars is the god of war, not wars, so maybe that means two children of his, which are Frank and Clarisse."

"I think that's right," Rachel pulled out a chair and took a seat, "What do you think Chiron?"

"I think so too, but I will discuss this with Lupa also soon," Chiron trotted around the room nervously, "As for the maiden and the son of the seas, we can safely assume Percy is the son in question but what about the maiden?"

"Ah," Rachel spoke up, "We refer to Artemis as a maiden right? So maybe it's one of the hunters."

"And," Grover said, fiddling with his pipes, "It might be good to remember that today is exactly ten years from the day Kronos was defeated, so maybe it's someone who was close to Luke. It could explain why the prophecy was announced today."

"If that's the case then it's Thalia or," Chiron glanced at Percy, "Annabeth."

At the sound of her name a lightning bolt went through Percy. A name he had tried to forget but couldn't. A name ingrained into his very senses. A name that had once meant the world to him, and still did, even though he would deny it with every fiber of his being.

A girl he had had immense respect for, and which respect might have grown into something else if she hadn't taken the offer of Artemis and become a Hunter, without so much as a backward glance at him. Even if they had only been 14 at the time, even he had known there was something between them, but apparently she hadn't thought so. She had broken Percy's heart, but in the end, it was what had motivated him to take up the offer of the Gods' and become an immortal himself.

Percy sighed, "So what should we do first?"

Chiron glanced at Grover and then at Percy, "I will talk to Lupa and Artemis, Grover talk to the Council and Gleeson, see what they think. Rachel contact the demigods of the prophecy. Percy, you should talk to the Gods."

"Maybe this will be a easy prophecy?" Grover bleated.

"I doubt it, goatboy," Percy sighed.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel hurried from the Big House to the hill where Katie and the girls were waiting, “I’m sorry, guys!” she called out, “Something came up, I have to contact the Seven!”

Katie smiled sympathetically, “Are you sure you can’t come, Rachel?”

“I’m sure,” Rachel ran a hand through her hair, “I have no idea where some of the Seven are. I have a feeling it’s going to take me while to contact them all.”

Katie hugged Rachel, “Well, we’re going to miss you, but have fun!”

Rachel laughed, “Oh yeah, what are you going to do without my fashion expertise? You guys have fun too!”

She waited until they all got into their taxis and saw them off, sighing she started the trek back to the Big House, “I should start with Piper and Jason,” she thought to herself, “They’ll probably know the others’ whereabouts.”

Shooting a smile at Chiron as he paced around the room, she helped herself to the emergency stash of drachmas and the portable fountain. She found a corner for herself in one of the empty rooms and set up everything, “Alright,” she voiced out loud, “Here we go.”

Clearing her throat, she tossed a coin into the water, “Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Piper McLean of Paris, France.”

She waited a moment and Piper’s face slowly faded into sight, she seemed to have been nestled into her bed reading and there was no sight of Jason, “Piper!” she called out, breaking into a smile, “Sorry to interrupt your vacation but I have some urgent news.”

“Rachel,” Piper smiled warmly. That was what Rachel liked best about Piper, her ability to calm down people with just a smile. Rachel felt her stress draining away, and she smiled gratefully at her friend.

“What is it?” Jason popped into the picture and took a seat next to Piper.

Rachel sighed, “There’s been a prophecy about you Seven. I’ve been put in charge of contacting you all. When can you get to Camp?”

Without saying a word, Piper leaned forward and grabbed her laptop, typing furiously she spoke, “We can take a flight out tonight and get there by tomorrow morning.”

Jason glanced at Piper’s laptop screen, “Sooner if we find an earlier flight.”

“Oh, thank you!” Rachel cried out, “It will be a lot easier with you two here too.”

“It’s no problem, Rachel,” Jason smiled, “It’s been awhile since anything dangerous happened. I was starting to get bored.”

As they all chuckled, Chiron called to Rachel from the other room, “Ask Piper and Jason if they know where the others are.”

“Oh right,” Rachel leaned forward, “Do you know where the others are so I can contact them too?”

“Hm,” Jason rubbed his chin, “Leo and Reyna are in San Francisco for a business negotiation.”

“And Hazel and Frank went to visit Frank’s grandmother in Canada, but they said they’d be flying to New Rome,” Piper pitched in.

“Okay cool!” Rachel rubbed her hands together, “I just called Clarisse yesterday, she’s in the city with Chris, they’re apartment searching.”

“Would it be easier if we all just met up in New Rome then?” Jason posed a question, “Since Leo, Reyna, Frank and Hazel are there already?”

“What do you think, Chiron?” Rachel called out to him.

“That sounds good, heroes,” Chiron cantered into the room, “Jason and Piper, try to get their as fast as you can, I’ll ask Percy to get Rachel and Clarisse to New Rome.”

“Sure,” Jason replied, “I’ll harness a few wind spirits, we’ll be there before you know it.”

Everyone tried to smile reassuringly at each other as Rachel ran a hand through the mist, ending the signal.

Sighing, she turned to Chiron, “Why me too?”

“You could be of service, my dear,” Chiron pranced nervously, “I’ll see if Grover has received anything of importance.”

Stretching her body, Rachel threw another drachma into the water, “Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levesque of New Rome.”

The mist slowly churned to reveal Hazel’s and Frank’s smiling faces, “Rachel!”

“Hey, guys!” Rachel replied, “So I have good news and bad news for you two, which do you want to hear first?”

“Let’s go with the bad,” Frank laughed.

“There’s been a prophecy,” Rachel told them, “About the Seven.”

Frank and Hazel sighed simultaneously, “And the good news is,” Rachel declared, “You guys will be having a reunion! I’ve contacted Jason and Piper, and Clarisse and I, along with Percy, will meet you guys in New Rome.” she paused, “Oh yeah, I almost forgot, a couple Hunters will also be joining us too if Artemis lets them.”

“That sounds cool,” Frank and Hazel exchanged glances and Hazel spoke, “Well we’ve been invited to lunch at Leo’s house tomorrow, what about we meet there? I’ll talk to him and Reyna.”

“That sounds great!” Rachel exclaimed, “I’ll relay everything to the others!”

She waved goodbye to them and waved a hand through the mist, “Thank the gods that part is over!”

* * *

 Percy walked into the throne room, ten years as a god and seeing the gods all gathered together still gave him a major case of deja vu. He could have been twelve and accused of stealing a divine weapon or sixteen and being offered the greatest thing someone people could ever ask for.

He knelt first before his father’s throne and then stood before Zeus.

“I believe all of you have heard about the new prophecy,” Percy had finally mastered the art of capturing people’s attentions and keeping it. Now he spoke with all the power of an orator, as the gods fixed their eyes on him, “The seven heroes are being summoned by the Trainer and the Oracle of Delphi. I need to know what all of you know about the prophecy. I need your wisdom.”

His voice echoed around the room, and all Percy could hear was the crackle of the fire behind him. The silence was broken, but not by one of the gods seated on the thrones, “Percy,” Hestia spoke from the hearth, “This prophecy is closer to you than you know. Think carefully. I do not hesitate to add that fault is not entirely yours, we are to blame as much as you are in this case.”

“What do you mean?” Percy asked her, “I don’t understand.”

“Remember, son,” Poseidon boomed, “Gods cannot interfere in prophecies, what Hestia has told you is already too much information.”

“But then what about me?” Percy asked, “Why am I in the prophecy?”

Zeus chuckled, “Well, demigod, you’re a special case. And you could say that the Fates don’t really like loose threads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a typical balmy, August day in San Francisco and the sunshine toasted Hazel's face lightly while the soft breeze ruffled the ribbons on her hat and pulled gently on her clothes.

Smoothing her rose sundress, she turned to Frank, "Maybe we should buy some oranges."

The street vendors of New Rome had welcomed the good weather to set up various booths in streets, selling everything from fresh fruits to flowers to books. A vendor near them boasted a basket full of particularly good looking oranges, and noticing Hazel's interest, the merchant beckoned her with a smile.

Frank paused in his struggle to take off his jacket and glanced at the oranges, "Reyna does like oranges, alright, let's get some." He finally pulled off his jacket and tried to take his wallet out of his pocket without dropping his jacket or his bag.

"Here," Hazel smiled, "I'll hold the things." Handing over the bag and the coat to Hazel, Frank walked over to the seller and struck up a friendly conversation, gesturing to the bags of oranges. Hazel looked around the street, summer was nearing its end, and the air was beginning to cool.

The trees rustled in the breeze that carried the laughter of the children from the nearby residential neighborhoods. Hazel exhaled contentedly, New Rome was home, and it would be good to see her old friends again and catch up.

"Okay, I got them. Ready to go?" Frank smiled at her, holding the oranges, and gestured at the sidewalk.

"Of course," Hazel fell into step with him, "We're approaching the Forum, someone there should know the exact location of Leo's house."

"Alright then," Frank took one of Hazel's small hands in his own.

They arrived at the Forum soon enough and surrounded by ancient trees and pillars, the air there was cool and the atmosphere bustling with activity. Hoards of demigods and legacies bustled in and out of the building, each occupied with their own thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Frank spoke to a girl nearby who was standing stock still before a canvas, holding a paintbrush, staring at a particularly old pillar, "Do you know the way to Leo Valdez's house?"

Just then a voice sounded from behind the girl, "Did someone say Leo Valdez? OMG, I love him! We're going to get married next month, you know!" A tall, gangly girl, wearing a familiar orange shirt with the insignia of the Greek camp, poked her head out from behind a tree.

"Um, okay," Frank took a step back, nearly tripping over a ukulele, "We'll ask someone else then."

"No, it's okay," the painter picked up the ukulele, "Just ignore her. A busload of Greek campers arrived yesterday, and some of them had the unfortunate luck of running into a drove of Nargles, and now this girl thinks she's going to marry Leo Valdez. I don't think she's even met him. We were holding her at the infirmary but she managed to escape. She's relatively harmless, though, the weirdness should wear off soon."

She took a glance at the tall girl and looked back at Frank and Hazel, "Just continue on the path and you'll get to the park, just keep going till you get to the lake, and his house should be on the right."

"Leo's house?" The tall girl came out from behind the tree, "I went there today! But the other lady there scared me off, and said she's gonna marry Leo, not me! And then she said she'd kill me if I told anyone that. Oops!" The girl giggled, slightly hysterically, and then proceeded to run after a cloud of butterflies.

"Well anyway, thank you!" Hazel shot a smile at the painter girl.

She and Frank chuckled quietly to each other as they resumed their journey on the sidewalk.

"The other lady said she'd marry Leo, huh?" Frank looked at Hazel from the corner of his eye, she was fighting the urge to chuckle. "And then she threatened that poor girl," Hazel gave up the fight and chuckled maniacally, "It's going to be fun interrogating them. I wonder if Piper knows."

"Knows what?" Piper's voice sounded from behind them. Hazel and Frank turned around, Piper and Jason stood with bags on both arms and tired grins on their face.

"What is it?" Jason shot a smile at Hazel, "Whatever it is I need to know too."

"Is this how you treat old friends?" Hazel returned the smile, "Questioning them the second you see them again?"

"Oh, my apologies, dear lady," dropping his bags Jason picked up Hazel and twirled her around in a hug. Squealing with laughter, Piper joined the hug, dragging Frank with her too.

Laughing as he let go of Hazel, Jason gestured to the bag of oranges that Frank was holding, "Oranges? We bought grapes!"

Frank laughed and held up the bag, "We're a walking fruit stand!"

Piper strung her hand through Hazel's and started walking, "So, how's life been without us?" Piper tugged at the casual lace shirt she wore over a pair of ankle jeans, managing to look glamorous even in airplane clothes, and smiled at Hazel.

Hazel giggled, "Life's been great without you guys. Fewer monster attacks, more quiet time."

Piper pulled a mock sad face, "That's mean. I'm so hurt right now." She stretched out her hand and started tickling Hazel.

Hazel giggled in response, and swatted at Piper with her purse, "Stay back, I have a very dangerous purse and I'm not afraid to use it."

The concrete sidewalk the heroes had been walking on had long since been replaced by a neat and tidy dirt path that led to a wide and open park. Piper pulled her friend close as they continued walking down the dirt path, exchanging cheerful banter and information on who was doing what, who and why. Piper glanced at Hazel and then looked around them, it was a classic Californian day, all warm sun, cool breeze and waving palm trees, with joyful people bustling around busily in the park.

There were plenty of young couples around with energetic kids, and Piper chuckled to herself at their antics. It was hard to believe that this might be the last time they might have a moment of peace together before everything became like it was almost ten years ago.

Noticing the expression on her face, Hazel spoke up, "You were thinking of the past weren't you?"

"Yeah," Piper smiled, albeit slightly sadly, "And the future."

"It'll be alright," Hazel smiled reassuringly at her friend, "We'll be okay. If we got through it all once, we can do it again."

Piper laughed, "I know, I'm just a little worried. That prophecy wasn't very nice sounding."

"Since when are prophecies nice sounding?" Jason spoke up from behind the girls, stifling a laugh.

"I know, I know," Piper retorted, laughing, "No need to make fun of me."

Frank spoke up with a pensive expression on his face, "Have any of you actually met the others? Percy Jackson or the two Hunters?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"I was talking to Rachel, and she was explaining the prophecy to me," Frank explained, rubbing his neck, "The Son of Seas from the prophecy, that's Percy Jackson, the Greek demigod that was granted immortality. And one of the two hunters is the Maiden, we're just not sure which."

"I've seen the Hunters around the Greek camp," Piper looked back at Frank, "I met Percy once, very briefly, a couple years ago. And my mother has mentioned him, once or twice. Apparently he is one of the greatest tragic love story cases she's met."

"Well, he certainly sounds interesting," Jason said wryly, "Come to think of it, I do think I've met them too. The Hunters have come around to Camp Jupiter once or twice."

Hazel piped up, "I met the Hunters when they came for the meeting with the Amazons last year."

"I've heard stories plenty about them," Piper chuckled, "How Percy Jackson saved the world with his friends and was offered immortality because of his bravery. And don't tell anyone else this, but apparently Percy was in love with this girl, one of his friends, but she jilted him to become a Hunter. And that's why he accepted immortality and went to help his father."

"That sounds like something straight out of a Spanish telenovela," a sudden voice and a laugh sounded, and the four heroes turned to face them. Leo and Reyna stood chuckling on the sidewalk in front of them. "Guys," Leo extended his arms, "It's so good to see you all again!"

"Yes, how have you all been?" The formerly quite strict and formal Praetor asked with a welcoming smile on her face. Reyna's tough exterior had softened considerably while the Seven had been on their quest and she and Leo had hit it off, after the whole mess with Leo blowing up Camp Jupiter was resolved, of course, and the pair had been inseparable afterward.

Now she and Leo lived in New Rome full time, where Reyna carried out her Praetor duties and Leo made new machines and gadgets to benefit demigod heroes. There had been a rumor of the two being romantically involved, but no one had been able to find any proof, and they lived in their own houses, on the opposite sides of New Rome.

Leo wrapped Piper and Jason in a hug, kissed Hazel on the cheek and thumped Frank on the back. Reyna gave everyone a hug and offered to carry some of their bags, as they slowly started walking again.

Accepting a bag apiece from Frank and Jason, she led the way back to Leo's house, "We thought you might have gotten lost. So we came to look for you."

"Yeah," Leo laughed, "Lunch was getting cold, and especially after all the trouble we went to make it for you guys."

"Let me guess," Piper teased him, "You made tacos."

Leo protested and Jason spoke up, "Of course not, Pipes, it's probably burritos."

"I'll have you know I can cook other things too now," Leo said grumpily, even though the mischievous sparkle in his eyes spoke otherwise, "I've been getting cooking lessons from a son of the goddess of feasting."

"It's true," Reyna admitted with a smile, "He's better than me at cooking now."

"Ha!" Leo leaned in close next to Reyna, "So you finally admit it."

"Oh look, we're here," Reyna quipped as they, finally, came to Leo's house.

"I'll let you go for now," Leo sniggered to Reyna, and then turned to their friends and gestured around them with his arms open wide, "This is it, guys. Welcome to my humble abode."

Leo's house was right next to the lake, just as the girl Frank and Hazel met had said, and it had a pier extending onto the lake, with even a small boat docked next to it. His house was a sprawling ancient farmhouse, a classic Californian ranch house, with white walls and plenty of windows. It was situated next to a just as old looking, freshly painted red barn.

Jason took a look at the barn and turned to Leo, "I suspect you have more than just animals in that barn."

"And you would be right," Leo replied, laughing, "Remind me to show you some of my new toys later."

Reyna groaned quietly, "Don't get him started, he'll go on forever about that Transformer thing he's building."

"It's not a Transformer!" Leo protested, "They're called Stormwalkers! Or Yaegers," he shrugged, "I'm fine with either."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jason sighed.

"I do!" Frank spoke up, "Dude, I want to see them."

"Wait, after lunch," Reyna said up firmly, "Your Stormwalkers can wait."

"Alright fine," Leo whined, "Right after lunch, Frank." And he and Frank exchanged glances of childlike glee.

"What's right after lunch?"

The heroes all whirled around for the third time that day as a figure approached them. A young man, who looked about their own age, with wavy black hair that swept across his forehead and piercing blue-green eyes, the color of the darkest of oceans on the sunniest days. He was wearing just a tank top and shorts, but he had the commanding aura of a leader, or maybe it was the aura of a god, as he looked around at them.

"I'm Leo Valdez, and who might you be?" Leo stepped forward and extended a hand, even though he had an inkling who the stranger might be.

The godling, for that's what he was, stepped forward and seized Leo's hand in a strong clasp and smiled, lighting up his entire face, "I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for anyone who understood the Harry Potter, Leviathan and Pacific Rim references! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ . This chapter got kind of long, but I hope you guys like it! This is dedicated to my friend Ammu. Thank you for waiting patiently (cough chough not)! As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

_ A young man, who looked about their own age, with wavy black hair that swept across his forehead and piercing blue-green eyes, the color of the darkest of oceans on the sunniest days. He was wearing just a tank top and shorts, but he had the commanding aura of a leader, or maybe it was the aura of a god, as he looked around at them. _

_ "I'm Leo Valdez, and who might you be?" Leo stepped forward and extended a hand, even though he had an inkling who the stranger might be. _

_ The godling, for that's what he was, stepped forward and seized Leo's hand in a strong clasp and smiled, lighting up his entire face, "I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." _

“Percy Jackson,” Leo looked around at the group gathered around him, “Well I don’t know if you know all of us. This is-”

“I know who all of you are,” Percy smiled, “I was watching all you during your first quest.”

“First quest?” Piper questioned, “So there is a second one?” She resisted the urge to ask him if he had been watching them during their quest against Gaea why he hadn’t tried to help them. After he had received immortality he only visited Camp Half-Blood once in awhile, and then only to have quiet talks with Chiron or Grover.

“Yeah, about that,” Percy rubbed the back off his neck nervously, “Chiron and Grover are supposed to Iris Message me soon. They’ll explain everything.”

Jason and Frank exchanged glances, Frank slipping an arm around Hazel and holding her closer to him.

“Well, then,” Reyna broke the silence, “No use just standing around like this. Let’s all go to the back off the house. We have a table set up.”

Leo agreed with her, and motioned for everyone to follow him. He jokingly shoved Jason and pulled Piper’s braid, “So tell me guys? When’s the wedding?”

Jason blushed brighter than a tomato and Piper laughed, “Don’t worry, we’ll let you know.”

“I’m just afraid you two are gonna elope without telling any of us,” Leo nudged Frank, who stifled a laugh.

“Don’t be silly, Leo,” Hazel laughed, “Piper’s promised me the role of a bridesmaid, so they can’t elope now.”

“And when did that happen?” Piper teased Hazel.

Percy watched the demigods joke around with each other and smiled to himself. It was good to see them all so relaxed and happy. He slightly regretted not getting to know them earlier, and he really should have somehow helped them when they were on their quest against Gaea. Percy shook his head, nearly 9 years ago, that was right after Kronos. He still hadn't been in a good place after that.

By now, the heroes had reached a small clearing behind the house. A huge sweeping willow tree spread its branches over the grassy land. Small bushes of flowers bloomed around it, and beckoned them to a sturdy wooden table covered with an obscene amount of food.

"Are we supposed to eat all of that?" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, I might have accidentally made too much food," Leo chuckled, "Cooking is really fun, you know."

Reyna laughed quietly, "Take a seat everyone, the others should be here soon."

The heroes sat down on the worn wooden bench, and soon lively conversations were struck up. Jason discussed camp politics with Frank, and Hazel and Piper compared business strategies. Reyna was chatting amicably with Percy, and Leo looked around at the group.

Their first quest seemed just like it happened yesterday, Leo thought to himself. He could remember the first time they all had met for the first time, almost nine years ago, in this very camp.

_ Leo stood in front of the large pile of metal scraps and paper strips that adorned his table. He had barely lived in his cabin on the Argo II for a week and it was already a mess.  _

_ “Hey, Leo?” Reyna stepped into his cabin, “We’re going to be there soon. You want to wait with me and Piper on the deck?” _

_ “Yeah, sure, Queenie,” Leo said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.  _

_ “I told you not to call me that,” Reyna glowered. _

_ “But why not?” Leo slung a hand around her and propelled her out of his room, “I like that name. It suits you a lot.”  _

_ “Well, I don’t like it. You’re being too familiar,” Reyna tried to shove his arm off. _

_ “What? Me? Too familiar?” Leo gasped in mock surprise, “Queenie, we were dating. For three months.” _

_ Reyna’s indignant reply was cut off by Piper’s arrival to the deck, “Ah, there you guys are. Coach Hedge said we’d be there soon.” _

_ “Yes,” Reyna smiled at Piper, she liked her better than she liked Leo at the moment, “Just a couple more minutes.” She turned to Leo, “You’re sure they got your message, right?” _

_ “Yes, yes, stop doubting my genius, mi amor,” Leo snickered. _

_ “If you don’t stop I will throw you off the ship,” Reyna threatened him. _

_ Piper laughed as Reyna took a step towards Leo, “Alright, alright,” Leo said, “I’ll stop... Mi amor.” _

_ Before Reyna could make true her promise, the clouds in front of the helm broke away, revealing the glimmering ocean and a tall golden statue standing guard to a sprawling city. _

_ Reyna stepped forward, “That is Camp Jupiter.”  _

_ “Wow,” Leo and Piper whispered. The camp was magnificent.  _

_ The ship gracefully cut through the air and landed, flocks of people gathering around them. _

_ The three demigods descended from the ship, and a booming voice rang out, “AND WHERE  DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I really love hearing from you guys so don't hesitate to talk to me!!! Also, I've been posting my work on Wattpad, under the username Har-sha. If you guys could go on there and check out my stuff it would be a huge help. I'm entering the 2016 Watty's and I don't expect to win, but I thought it would be fun to try. Anyway, that you for reading this chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 4

_Before Reyna could make true her promise, the clouds in front of the helm broke away, revealing the glimmering ocean and a tall golden statue standing guard to a sprawling city._

_Reyna stepped forward, “That is Camp Jupiter.”_

_“Wow,” Leo and Piper whispered. The camp was magnificent._

_The ship gracefully cut through the air and landed, flocks of people gathering around them._

_The three demigods descended from the ship, and a booming voice rang out, “AND WHERE  DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?”_

* * *

 

_The voice was just Terminus, of course, but Reyna didn’t tell them about him just so she could enjoy watching Leo be startled. His nose caught on fire and he hurriedly slapped at it, making sure no one saw. Of course, Reyna did and she couldn’t help a snicker._

_She had anticipated that Terminus wouldn’t let them pass through the city on the Argo II, and she had requested Leo and Piper to descend from the ship outside the Pomerian Line._

_“Terminus,” Reyna stepped forward, “It’s me.”_

_“Well,” if a statue could sound surprised, this one sure did, “Reyna! We thought you were dead, or worse, kidnapped by the Greeks!”_

_“No,” Reyna’s face hardened for a minute, “I’m fine. Please let us through.”_

_“Alright then,” Terminus replied, “I think Jason and the others are expecting you.”_

_At this Reyna’s face blanched, and she tried not to trip over anything as they walked past Terminus._

_“Queenie, you okay?” Leo’s concerned face appeared in the corner of her vision._

_Despite Reyna’s nod, Leo reached out and took Reyna’s right hand in one  of his own and squeezed it gently, “It’s alright, it’s not like they’re going to try to arrest you for being a traitor to the Romans or anything.”_

_Reyna smiled gratefully at Leo but said anyway, “You don’t know the Greeks, they just might. And Jason...”_

_“Who? And what about him?” Leo stopped walking and turned to face Reyna._

_“Well, I guess there’s something I should have told you about him before we left the ship-” Reyna tried to form the right words to tell him, but was interrupted by Piper._

_“Guys? I think everyone’s waiting for us.” Piper pointed to ahead of them, and there stood a ginormous group of demigods. Some in armor with combat gear in their hands, and some in casual jeans and t-shirts. Not all of them looked very happy to see them either, especially the tall, blond one at the front standing next to another tall, blond teenager. They were both wearing robes, but while the first one looked like he was born to wear bedsheets all day and not look silly, the robes were practically falling off the thin shoulders of the second one. The first one had the aura of a born leader and right now he was glaring at Leo pointedly._

_Standing next to them was a girl who was also wearing robes but looked very uncomfortable in them. She was also holding a spear in her hand and looked quite fierce. She wasn’t beautiful, but there was something about her that was undeniably alluring._

_Two Romans stood next to her, an Asian teenager with a bow slung over his shoulders and a weary expression on his face and a smaller girl with shoulder length cocoa brown hair and skin like coffee who looked shocked to see them._

_Reyna stepped forward, one hand still holding Leo’s and spoke clearly and loudly, “Romans, I have returned.”_

_“Well, obviously, you have. Everyone can see that,” Leo said out of the corner of his mouth._

_“Shut up, Leo,” Reyna and Piper muttered at the same time._

_“Reyna,” the leader stepped forward, doing his best to not look at Leo, “It’s nice to see you again, who are your companions?”_

_Reyna let go of Leo’s hand and motioned to her friends, “This is Leo, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan, and this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus. Guys, this is Jason, the praetor.”_

_She motioned to the other blond boy, “This is Octavian, the augur.”_

_Piper and Leo both nodded their hellos and smiled politely._

_“You must be Clarisse,” Piper spoke to the girl holding the spear, “Chris and other campers sent their hellos. Chiron hopes you are alright.”_

_“How is Chris?” Clarisse asked, with what might have been a blush on her face._

_“Before we get into anything, welcome to our camp,” Jason interrupted, “The spirits will prepare food, and we can discuss what had happened so far.”_

_“Jason!” Octavian spoke up for the first time, “You don’t mean to let them into camp!”_

_“It’s alright, Octavian, there’s only three of them, and so many of us,” Jason replied, his tone implying that there was no need for further discussion._

_Leo tried not to gulp too loudly when he heard Jason, “Man, these Romans are scary,” he thought to himself._

_The feast was quiet, with the demigods mainly trading stories about they had been up to for the last year. Piper fished out a scroll-video Chris had recorded for Clarisse, and she accepted it gratefully. Soon Hazel and Frank (those were the names of the other two kids that had been standing next to Clarisse) and Piper and Clarisse were laughing and talking like they had known each other for years. Piper’s laidback personality and her easy smile had relaxed everyone. Reyna was discussing camp politics, albeit slightly awkwardly, with Jason. Leo wasn’t talking to anyone, he was angrily chomping on a sandwich and glaring at Jason. Finally getting fed up with his fidgeting, Reyna turned to him and suggested he take Octavian for a tour of the Argo II._

_“Great idea, Queenie!” Leo stood up, “Let’s go, dude!”_

_Octavian hesitantly followed Leo and they shimmied up the rope ladders into the Argo II._

_“Reyna?” Jason tugged at his collar nervously, “Can we talk? Privately?”_

_Reyna hated him at the moment, hated him for putting her on the spot, and for the glances that were Piper and Clarisse exchanging seriously._

_“I guess so,” Reyna stood up, “Let’s go over there.”_

_Reyna and Jason walked over to the shade of a large oak tree, and Reyna sat down again, tucking her knees under her chin and settling into a crook of the tree._

_“Well, what is it?” she asked him._

_“Are you really going to go with the Greeks?” Jason spoke._

_“Yes, of course!” Reyna exclaimed, “You know the prophecy. We have to go. Romans and Greeks have to work together, we need to put aside our differences.”_

_“I guess I can’t stop you,” Jason sighed, “Be careful, okay?”_

_“I will, Jason,” Reyna smiled softly._

_“One other thing...” Jason hesitated for a second, “It’s about you and-”_

_Jason never got to finish his sentence. A ball of fire and metal was slung down from the Argo II and hit the center of the Forum, scattering the demigods like ants and leaving a large smoking crater._

_“The Greeks are firing!”_

_“I knew it!”_

_“Get them!”_

_The Romans were throwing food and cutlery, and Piper was hurriedly talking to Clarisse, Hazel and Frank. Reyna heard a sharp whistle, and a horse trotted up to Hazel. She flung herself over it gracefully and rode through the crowd, distracting the Romans. Frank walked into the crowd and changed shapes, a bear, then a moose, then an alligator, further adding to the confusion and helping to distract the Romans._

_Reyna ran up to Piper and Clarisse, “We need to get out of here,” she spoke calmly._

_“That Greek twerp is firing on us!” Octavian was wriggling down the rope ladders, “He’s firing! We have to fight!”_

_“No, it can’t be,” Reyna whispered, “Leo wouldn’t...”_

_Clarisse spoke, “We can talk about it once we’re on the ship. On three we run?”_

_“Okay,” pale and grasping her dagger tight in one hand, Piper agreed, Reyna nodded her assent._

_3\. They turned to face the Argo II._

_2\. “Romans, stand back and leave us alone!” Piper yelled, her voice laced heavily with charmspeak._

_1\. Reyna didn’t wait, she started sprinting._

_The three girls weaved through the crowd, Clarisse reaching the ladders first and climbing it. Reyna could see Hazel approaching the ship and when she dismounted her horse, a dragon, Frank, picked her up in his giant claws. They flew up to the ship in a smooth swoop, and Reyna and the girls reached the deck seconds after them._

_“Get back here, you Greeks!” Terminus was also shouting along with the crowds, and several cannonballs whizzed over them, some making contact with the ship and sending them sprawling on the deck._

_True to Octavian’s word, Leo was in a corner of the ship in front of the cannons, loading the next round of bullets._

_“Leo, what are you doing?” Piper cried._

_He turned around slowly to gaze them, and opened his mouth, “I am not Leo,” a mechanical voice uttered, then it laughed ominously, “But they don’t know that...”_

_Then Clarisse tackled him, sending him flying onto the rail, “Someone pilot this ship!” she cried._

_“I’ve got it,” Reyna said, “Let’s get out of here.”_

_Clarisse picked Leo up like he was a sack of bricks and dropped him in the center of the ship, “We’ll have to wait till he wakes up to interrogate him.”_

_As they flew out of the Roman camp, Reyna turned around for a last glance. She noticed Frank and Hazel also doing the same, and she sighed. The glimmering seas that had held so much promise a mere hour ago and the welcoming she had dreamed of getting from the Romans were gone. There also went any chance of them working together against Gaea, they didn’t even have seven demigods like the prophecy said!_

_“Why don’t I show you guys around?” Piper broke into Reyna’s thoughts and spoke to Frank and Hazel, “I think Reyna has everything under control here.”_

_Piper wanted to give Reyna and Leo some alone time when he woke up, and she wanted to get to know the Romans better._

_“Yes, I’m fine here,” Reyna replied, “Frank and Hazel, you guys can go if you want.”_

_They smiled gratefully, Hazel might have been blinking away a couple tears there, and Reyna smiled back._

_It was only a couple moments later that Reyna heard Leo groaning softly, and she went and knelt next to him, “Are you hurt?”_

_“No, I’m fine,” Leo clutched his head and groaned again, slightly louder than before, “Actually I have a headache.”_   
_“Do you remember what happened?” Reyna asked him, still kneeling._

_“Uh, no,” Leo sat up, “What hap- no, no, did I fire on the camp?” He stared at Reyna in horror, wanting with all his soul for her to refute it._

_“You did,” Reyna replied, “Wait, let me finish. We know it wasn’t you. It looked like you were possessed, but the Romans don’t know that.”_

_“So we had to leave?” Leo asked._

_“Well, we ran away, actually,” Reyna replied, grinning, “And then Clarisse body-slammed you and then picked up and dropped you on the deck like a sack of bricks. We also don’t have enough demigods to complete the prophecy,” she paused, “Should have just kidnapped a Roman from the crowd.”_

_They sat in silence for a while, then, “Well this is shit,” Leo whispered._

_“Yes, it is shit,” Reyna agreed, “Let’s get you some ambrosia.”_

* * *

 

_Jason stared at the Argo II flying away from the camp quickly. He knew he had to go with the them. The prophecy called for seven demigods, and he could count, right now there were only six._

_Jason strode towards the stables quickly, but Octavian stepped into his path._

_“Where are you going?” Octavian asked, “We have to have a council, we have to declare war on the Greeks!”_

_“No, Octavian,” Jason spoke firmly, “I’m going to go after them, I want to help.”_

_“You can’t do that! You know if you do, you will be giving up all of your power here?” Octavian asked, unable to control the maniac grin that appeared on his face._

_“I don’t care,” Jason walked around him, “I have to help them.”_

_Seconds later, Jason was high in the sky flying on Reyna’s pegasus, Scipio._

_“Archers? Anyone?” Octavian lazily called, “Someone hit that guy. Jason Grace has deserted us.”_

_An angry shout rang out among the crowd, and things were hurled towards Jason. He swerved in the air as a brick made contact with his forehead, but was soon out of the range of the Romans._

_“It’s alright,” Octavian cackled, “We’ll just sent the eagles after them.”_

* * *

 

_Leo and Reyna were still huddled on the deck, and the others were sprawled around, tending to wounds and resting. Coach Hedge was walking around the deck and muttering, “I can’t believe I missed all the fighting!”_

_“We’ll need to restock and repair the ship,” Leo spoke quietly to Reyna._

_“Yes, I know,” Reyna replied, and handed him a piece of ambrosia._

_“Hey, Queenie, can I ask you something?” Leo asked._

_“Well, it depends on what it is,” Reyna replied, though she could guess what he was about to ask._

_“Were you and Jason dating?” Leo spoke anxiously._

_“We weren’t,” Reyna muttered, “But, if I hadn’t been sent to Camp Half-Blood, if I had stayed for a bit longer...”_

_“It’s alright, you don’t have to talk about it,” Leo replied quickly, not wanting to upset her, “I just wanted to know, Queenie. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to see him again, right?”_

_Reyna’s reply was broken off by the sound of a pegasus landing heavily on the deck. A bloody and almost unconscious demigod slid off the back off an equally bloody pegasus onto the deck._

_“Scipio! And Jason?” Reyna stood up in shock._

_“Spoke too soon, huh?” Leo let out a weak chuckle, “I think this guy needs the ambrosia more than I do.”_

_Jason raised his head and tried to speak._

_“What is it?” Piper asked gently, as they all huddled around him._

_“I want,” Jason coughed, “I want to help.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all flashback which is why it is all italicized (in case you were confused about it). Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review, that would be wonderful :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review :)


End file.
